Forget-Me-Not
by winterTsubaki
Summary: "Aku tak bisa mengingat hari pernikahan kita" Aku Kyuhyun suatu hari dengan mata sembap saat Changmin baru pulang dari kantornya, pria tinggi itu semakin terdiam saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat nama belakangku sebelum kita menikah"/A ChangKyu oneshot/


**Title : Forget-Me-Not**

**Pairing : my lovely biases Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Changmin and Kyuhyun belongs to themselves. I only own the idea and plot for this story.**

**Warning : As usual, if u're against yaoi or the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun together please don't read any further^^**

**P.S : This is a longer version of my English fanfic with the same title, I've posted it before in AFF^^**

**I'm in a mood for angsty oneshot, please don't hate me after this XD**

**I'm trying to get my muse back by writing this fic, hopefully after this i can update those long awaited chaptered fics which i've been put on hold for a month^^**

**This might be pretty late but it's better late than nothing XD happy ied mubarak all my readers~ i'm sorry if i ever offended you with my words and also happy independence day for our country^^**

* * *

Semuanya memang terasa begitu indah untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Persahabatan yang berubah menjadi perasaan ingin saling memiliki dan mencintai kemudia berakhir di bahtera yang bernama pernikahan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin bahkan tak menemukan satupun hambatan sejak keduanya mulai bersama. Tak ada orang ketiga, tak ada pihak yang melarang hubungan keduanya, bisa dibilang perjalanan cinta mereka terlalu mulus.

Jujur, Changmin sebenarnya sedikit takut. Ia takut kalau kebahagiaannya bersama Kyuhyun suatu hari akan berakhir. Tapi ia selalu mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tersebut saat melihat senyuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya yang sangat ia cintai. Changmin merasa keputusannya untuk menikahi Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia buat dalam hidupnya. Menjadikan Kyuhyun pendamping hidupnya, sungguh Changmin tak bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang lebih daripada yang saat ini telah ia dapatkan bersama Kyuhyun. Semuanya begitu indah tetapi juga begitu rapuh.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian berada di kantor yang paling ingin Changmin lakukan saat ini adalah duduk di beranda apartemennya dan Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan sang kekasih disampingnya. Jadi, begitu jarum jam tangan yang ia kenakan menunjukkan pukul 5 sore Changmin langsung menghentikan semua pekerjaannya, merapikan mejanya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke basement tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir dengan rapi. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bungkukan hormat yang diberikan bawahannya di sepanjang lorong kantor.

Tapi yang Changmin dapatkan begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan Kyuhyun adalah ruangan kosong dan gelap. Changmin berjalan mengitari seluruh rumah tapi ia tak menemukan sang kekasih disana. Seharusnya jam segini Kyuhyun sudah ada di rumah, sedang menunggu kepulangannya seperti biasa. Dengan perasaan khawatir Changmin langsung mengambil smartphone yang ada di saku celananya, menekan speed dial nomor 1, nomor milik Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengetuk-ketukkan tumitnya dengan tak sabar saat suara monoton dari provider milik Kyuhyun membuatnya menunggu cukup lama.

"Annyeonghaseyo…"

Suara lembut milik Kyuhyun menyahut panggilan telefon milik Changmin, dengan segera Changmin menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun tapi jawaban yang ia dapat dari pria yang telah ia nikahi selama kurang lebih setahun itu membuatnya bingung.

"Aku…tak tau dimana aku berada…"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban jujur dari Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyu?"

Tanya Changmin bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku lupa jalan pulang…"

Aku Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Changmin bisa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya Kyuhyun saat ini tapi ia juga masih bingung dengan jawaban dari Kyuhyun tersebut. Lupa jalan pulang? Bagaimana bisa?

"Baiklah…sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana keadaan disekitarmu, gedung apa yang paling mencolok disana? Aku akan menjemputmu"

Dengan cepat Changmin menyambar jasnya yang tadi ia letakkan diatas sandaran sofa dan berlari keluar sambil satu tangannya masih memegang telefon yang tersambung pada Kyuhyun. Mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kyuhyun akan keadaan di sekitarnya saat itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Changmin hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi samping kemudi, saat ia akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di lantai pintu masuk sebuah department store besar yang berada beberapa blok dari daerah rumah mereka pria yang telah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tengah duduk diam dengan pandangan menerawang yang jujur saja membuat Changmin semakin khawatir. Apalagi tubuh Kyuhyun sudah hampir membeku saat itu karena memang ia tak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Dengan cepat Changmin langsung membawa Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa pria itu pulang. Tapi sejak keduanya berada di dalam mobil sepuluh menit yang lalu belum ada satupun kata keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie? Baby? Kau tak apa?"

Tanya Changmin, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih jemari Kyuhyun yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram lututnya. Membuat tangan yang terasa dingin itu menjadi sedikit hangat karena suhu tubuh Changmin.

Lama Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya sibuk menatapi jalanan yang ada di depan mereka. Changmin hampir mengulang pertanyaannya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya.

Changmin menggunakan kesempatan lampu traffic yang berubah merah untuk balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Changmin-ah…"

Bukan jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun, ia malah mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin, mengabaikan tali seatbelt yang menarik tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir merah dan penuh milik Changmin. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang menciumnya tiba-tiba selama beberapa detik Changmin hanya bisa terdiam namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun tersebut dengan lebih dalam. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun telah berpindah ke belakang kepala sang istri, mendorong wajah itu untuk semakin menempel padanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu akhirnya terhenti saat mobil yang ada di belakang mobil milik Changmin mulai membunyikan klakson, menyuruh Changmin untuk mulai menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu traffic sudah berganti hijau.

Saat akhirnya ciuman tersebut terpaksa terlepas Changmin bisa melihat ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun terlihat…takut. Tapi ia tak bisa bertanya lebih karena pengemudi lain sudah mulai memaki-maki dirinya yang tak juga menjalankan mobilnya. Changmin terpaksa mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dan secepatnya memasukkan perseneling mobilnya.

.

.

.

Changmin membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat ia mulai merasakan cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari sela-sela tirai jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya dengan refleks meraba-raba bagian lain dari tempat tidurnya, mencari kehangatan yang biasanya selalu ada disana tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun-siapapun-disana. Mata Changmin yang awalnya masih sedikit berat karena mengantuk langsung terbuka dengan cepat. Ia abaikan keadaannya yang masih bertelanjang dada dan dengan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari sosok yang biasanya selalu menjadi sosok pertama yang menyapa paginya.

Dengan langkah-langkah lebar Changmin berjalan kearah dapur namun tak ada siapapun disana. Ruang makan, ruang televisi, kamar mandi bahkan kamar tidur tamu seluruhnya kosong, tak ada sosok itu disana. Changmin mulai panik. Hanya tersisa satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia datangi, dengan cemas Changmin membuka pintu menuju ruang kerjanya tersebut dan matanya langsung menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya, dengan foto-foto berserakan diatas meja.

Changmin menghela nafas lega. Entah mengapa ada ketakutan di dalam hatinya kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tak ada disana. Kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Baby? Kenapa kau ada disini sepagi ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Changmin pelan saat ia sudah berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Changmin dan seperti sudah sebuah kebiasaan Changmin akan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium singkat bibir merah milik Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Aku hanya…ingin melihat foto…"

Jawab Kyuhyun pelan, tangannya mengambil salah satu foto yang ada diatas meja. Foto pernikahan mereka. Changmin jadi teringat hari bahagia mereka, ia menangis sangat kuat hari itu dan Kyuhyun mati-matian menenangkan dirinya yang terus menerus menangis sepanjang upacara pernikahan. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu rasanya Changmin merasa sangat malu, bagaimana mungkin mempelai pria bisa menangis seperti itu di hari pernikahannya? Bahkan mempelai 'wanita' nya harus turun tangan sendiri menenangkan dirinya, sepanjang upacara pernikahan Kyuhyun terus menerus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, mencoba menenangkannya.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Changmin. Sedikit membungkuk Changmin bergerak untuk memeluk bahu Kyuhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sambil menciumi aroma tubuh sang istri yang selalu berbau manis.

"Min…"

Panggilan pelan Kyuhyun membuyarkan memori indah Changmin akan hari pernikahan mereka.

"Wae, chagiya?"

"Aku…tak bisa mengingat…tanggal pernikahan kita…"

.

.

.

Changmin sadar betul dengan seluruh keanehan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Istrinya tersebut semakin sering melupakan sesuatu, Changmin bahkan sampai perlu menuliskan alamat rumah dan nomor telefonnya di sebuah kertas yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam seluruh dompet, kantong celana dan kantong baju Kyuhyun, takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya dan tersesat lagi.

Dan semuanya menjadi semakin parah saat Changmin pulang kerumah di suatu hari.

Pemandangan rumah yang gelap dan kosong begitu Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya sepulang kantor sore itu membuat pria tinggi tersebut kembali merasa khawatir. Ia teringat terakhir kali ia pulang dengan keadaan rumah yang kosong Kyuhyun sedang tersesat tak ingat jalan pulang di luar sana.

"Kyu? Chagiya?"

Seru Changmin memanggil-manggil sang istri, ia mulai berkeliling ke seluruh rumah namun ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun di dapur, ruang tengah, ruang kerjanya maupun ruang tidur tamu. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia lihat adalah kamar tidur utama alias kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Changmin membuka pintu tersebut dengan cepat namun lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Sesayup-sayup Changmin bisa mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka dan dengan langkah-langkah panjang Changmin langsung bergerak kesana. Begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka Changmin langsung menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun. Istrinya tersebut tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, ia duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan air shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuh kurus itu yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Dengan cepat Changmin mematikan shower yang mengalir dan menggendong tubuh lemah dan dingin milik Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Changmin mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah dan menggigil diatas tempat tidur, tak ia perdulikan tempat tidur mereka yang akan basah, Changmin langsung mengambil beberapa handuk tebal dari dalam lemari dan mengeringkan tubuh Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melepaskan baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan menggantinya dengan baju yang kering.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Changmin sedikit tinggi, bisa terlihat dengan jelas kepanikan dan ketakutan di wajahnya, bahkan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun terasa bergetar.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin pria bertubuh kurus itu malah mulai terisak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chagiya?"

Panggil Changmin yang bingung melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan cepat Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih menggigil, tak perduli dengan bajunya yang akan ikut basah karena rambut Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah bersandar di dadanya masih basah. Kelakuan Kyuhyun beberapa minggu belakangan ini membuat Changmin khawatir, ia bingung karena Kyuhyun terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Min…"

Panggil Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat pelan dan lemah, ditambah dengan keadaannya yang saat ini sedang terisak membuat Changmin nyaris tak bisa menangkap suara Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Aku takut…"

Changmin diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya terlebih dahulu. Kedua lengannya yang memeluk Kyuhyun semakin menarik pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut kedalam pelukan hangat dan posessivenya.

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya…"

Gerakan tangan Changmin yang sejak tadi mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Aku tak ingat nama belakangku sebelum menikah denganmu…aku tak bisa mengingat apapun sebelum pernikahan kita…"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shii mengidap penyakit Alzheimer"

Ucap seorang dokter bernama Kim Young Phil. Changmin akhirnya berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit dan hari ini Changmin sengaja bolos dari kantor untuk menemani istrinya tersebut. Saat ini pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut hanya berdua dengan dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri masih berada di dalam ruang pemeriksaannya.

"Ma-maksud dokter?"

Changmin tentu saja tidak bodoh ataupun tuli. Ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang disebutkan oleh dokter senior di depannya tersebut hanya saja ia seperti tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kyuhyun masih 26 tahun dan Alzheimer adalah penyakit yang biasa diidap oleh orang yang berusia diatas 50 tahun.

"Yah…memang ini bisa dibilang kasus yang jarang terjadi mengingat Kyuhyun-shii masih sangat muda dan Alzheimer biasanya disebut penyakit 'tua' tetapi dalam kenyataannya hal ini mungkin saja terjadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun-shii memiliki riwayat penyakit Alzheimer dari leluhurnya"

Changmin terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna semua perkataan sang dokter namun hatinya masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dipaparkan di depan wajahnya itu.

"Penyakit ini…tidak ada obatnya, Changmin-shii…yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah membantunya melewati semua ini…"

Dokter bermarga Kim itu bisa melihat kalau pria muda yang ada di depannya saat ini masih tak bisa menerima penjelasan medisnya. Ia sadar kalau apa yang baru saja ia paparkan pasti merusak atau mungkin menghancurkan hidup pasangan muda tersebut. Dokter Kim tidak bodoh, ia bisa melihat dari cara keduanya berinteraksi kalau dua pria muda tersebut adalah pasangan kekasih atau mungkin sudah lebih dari sekedar kekasih dan sejujurnya sedikit berat baginya untuk menjatuhi Kyuhyun dengan vonis penyakit Alzheimer.

"Penyakit ini perlahan akan menggerogoti seluruh ingatannya, bahkan kemampuan verbal dan motoriknya. Pada awalnya ia akan melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti dimana ia meletakkan kunci atau benda-benda kecil lainnya lalu ia akan mulai melupakan ingatan jangka panjangnya seperti nama dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian kemampuan bahasanya pun akan berkurang, ia akan semakin sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ataupun mengekspresikan sesuatu dengan perkataan dan apabila sudah mencapai stadium akhir Kyuhyun-shii akan kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya"

Penjelasan panjang-lebar dari dokter Kim tersebut terdengar seperti kaset rusak yang terus mengulang di dalam kepala Changmin. Changmin bisa merasakan matanya berkabut sekarang, dadanya pun terasa sesak.

"A-apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua itu…dokter?"

Satu bagian hati Changmin sebenarnya tak ingin menanyakan hal tersebut tetapi sebagian dari dirinya ingin memastikan ketakutan yang saat ini ia rasakan sebenarnya beralasan.

"Sebenarnya penyakit ini tidak menyebabkan kematian tetapi…pada kasus umumnya penderita akan terkena pneumonia ataupun penyakit kegagalan fungsi organ lainnya….yang berujung pada kematian…"

Tubuh Changmin terasa lemas mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan dokter Kim. Ia ingin menangis dan menjerit tetapi Changmin tau semua itu tak akan membuat Kyuhyunnya sembuh. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun-nya? Kenapa harus mereka yang mengalami semua ini?

.

.

.

Perlahan Changmin membuka pintu ruang pemeriksaan dimana Kyuhyun masih berada. Begitu pintu terbuka ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kepala yang menunduk. Melihat Kyuhyun kembali Changmin merasakan sesak di dadanya. Matanya mulai memanas dan Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat demi menghentikan isakan yang mungkin akan segera keluar.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun-nya? Kyuhyun-nya yang manis, Kyuhyun-nya yang bersuara merdu, Kyuhyun-nya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyu…"

Panggil Changmin saat akhirnya ia sudah berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Wajah manis itu mendongak perlahan. Menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Changmin artikan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Dengan cepat Changmin meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah manis itu ke dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya yang terasa perih.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?"

Tanya Changmin. Suaranya sedikit bergetar saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar dari Kyuhyun. Ia bisa menerima jika Kyuhyun marah-marah padanya, memakinya, melemparinya, tapi Kyuhyun malah meminta maaf padanya? Demi apa? Demi ingatan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lupakan? Demi sesuatu yang diluar kemampuannya?

"Aku…aku sakit kan? Aku melupakan banyak hal…banyak memori indah kita…dan suatu saat aku juga akan melupakanmu…maafkan aku"

Bisik Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa merasakan jemari Kyuhyun meremas bagian belakang bajunya. Ini sudah sangat menyakitkan bagi Changmin lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun saat pria itulah yang sebenarnya paling merasa sakit saat ini.

"Jangan meminta maaf Kyu…kumohon…aku mencintaimu…"

Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi akhirnya air mata itu lolos dari mata bulat milik Changmin. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Changmin tak perlu jawaban atas penyataannya barusan karena saat ini Kyuhyun juga tengah menangis bersamanya.

.

.

.

Saat kau menganggap waktu sangat berharga saat itu jugalah waktu akan terasa semakin singkat.

Dua bulan sejak Kyuhyun divonis mengidap Alzheimer stadium menengah Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih tinggal satu atap. Walaupun perlahan ingatan Kyuhyun mulai mengabur tetapi Changmin masih tetap sabar menemani Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun melupakan namanya.

"Min…"

Changmin masih enggan membuka mata kantuknya walaupun ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang memanggil namanya saat ini. Ia baru tidur pukul 3 pagi semalam dan saat ini masih jam 6 pagi, ia butuh tidur lebih lama sebelum bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Min…"

Kali ini panggilan itu disertai goyangan di tubuh Changmin.

"Ada apa Kyu? Aku masih ngantuk…"

Jawab Changmin tanpa membuka matanya. Satu tangannya menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi berada di lengannya dan membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya, mengecup telapaknya pelan dan menggenggamnya erat di samping wajahnya.

"Min…ini penting…bangunlah…"

Changmin mendesah kalah sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan posisi seiza diatas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa chagiya?"

Tanya Changmin sambil bergerak untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia menarik belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir merah ranum di depannya itu.

"Aku…melupakannya"

Senyum di wajah Changmin perlahan memudar saat kata 'lupa' keluar lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku lupa nama lengkapmu, Min…aku hanya mengingat 'Min' nya saja"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berulang kali membisikkan kata maaf. Changmin hanya bisa memeluk tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun dan menengkan istrinya tersebut. Ia bahkan tak sempat menenangkan hatinya yang baru saja diporak-porandakan setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Changmin tak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit. Changmin tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun walaupun keadaan akan semakin buruk untuknya. Menginjak bulan ke empat sejak Kyuhyun di vonis mengidap Alzheimer semuanya semakin parah. Kyuhyun tak lagi mengingat dirinya sendiri, emosinya mulai naik-turun. Ia sering marah-marah dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan ia hampir membunuh Changmin.

Malam itu Changmin terpaksa pulang larut karena pekerjaan kantor yang sangat padat. Begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang menodongkan pisau dapur kearahnya.

"Kyu?"

Panggil Changmin. Sadar akan bahaya yang mungkin akan terjadi Changmin memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah, menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?! Pergi dari sini!"

Teriak Kyuhyun masih dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Ini aku…Changmin…suamimu"

Changmin mencoba menjelaskan statusnya pada Kyuhyun namun pria yang telah menjadi istrinya selama dua tahun itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam! Aku tak bisa mengingatnya! Aku tak bisa mengingatmu!"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pisau itu bergetar hebat. Changmin tau Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan panik dan bingung karena ingatannya yang buram. Bukannya mundur ataupun mencoba menjatuhkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya mudah untuknya seorang pemegang sabuk hitam judo, Changmin malah berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Mundur! Jangan mendekat!"

Kyuhyun menjerit semakin keras namun Changmin seperti sudah di tulikan hanya bergerak lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

"AAAAH!"

Kyuhyun menghunuskan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang kearah Changmin, tepat mengenai bahu kiri Changmin. Changmin meringis saat merasakan benda tajam itu mengoyak kulit dan dagingnya.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Melihat Changmin yang mengeluarkan darah dengan hebat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pisau yang masih ia pegang ke lantai. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut eboni miliknya sendiri sambil mulai menjerit-jerit histeris.

"Kyu…Chagiya…aku tak berbahaya, aku bukan orang jahat, aku Changmin-mu…your Minnie"

Seru Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta. Tak memperdulikan luka di bahu kirinya Changmin malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"I'm your Min, chagiya…I'm yours…I won't hurt you. Believe me"

Bisik Changmin berulang-ulang dengan sangat lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Setelah dua puluh menit bergelut dengan Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan meronta akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai tenang dalam pelukan Changmin. Perlahan wajah manis itu mendongak untuk menatap Changmin.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menangkupkan wajah Changmin.

"Min…Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Hari ini hari sabtu dan ia tak ada jadwal kerja sama sekali, seperti weekend-weekend sebelumnya pria itu akan selalu datang ke tempat ini.

Matanya yang bulat menangkap sosok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sosok itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon ginkgo tempat ia biasanya duduk.

"Permisi, apa boleh saya duduk disini?"

Tanya pria tinggi itu pada sosok pria manis dengan setelan biru muda yang sedang duduk sambil memandang pergerakan awan-awan di langit. Pria dengan tubuh kurus namun sedikit chubby di bagian pipi itu menoleh kearah suara lembut yang menyapanya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membuat sang pria tinggi ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam. Sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba pria yang bertubuh lebih tinggi diantara keduanya menoleh kearah pria manis berkulit pucat di sampingnya, saat itulah ia menyadari pria tersebut sedang memegang setangkai bunga forget-me-not di tangannya.

"Kau menyukai bunga itu?"

Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi kepada si pemilik wajah manis.

Pria berwajah manis tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, matanya beralih menatap setangkai bunga yang sudah entah sejak kapan ia pegang. Ia bahkan tak ingat darimana bunga tersebut berasal.

"Aku juga tak mengerti…tapi melihat bunga ini rasanya aku merasa damai"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu dan lembut, sesuai dengan wajahnya yang juga manis.

"Apa karena warnanya biru? Kau suka warna biru?"

Tanya pria tinggi itu lagi.

"Mungkin…aku juga suka melihat langit biru"

Jawabnya sambil beralih menatap langit.

"Omong-omong namaku Changmin"

Sapa pria tinggi itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang pria manis.

Pria yang sedang memegang setangkai bunga forget-me-not itu sedikit kaget saat pria yang ada di sampingnya itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Namaku…"

Jawabnya tertahan. Matanya mencari-cari tulisan yang tertera di gelang putih yang ada di lengan kirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya membalas jabatan tangan Changmin dan saat itulah Changmin bisa melihat sepasang cincin identik di kedua jari manis mereka saling bertemu. Changmin tersenyum.

.

.

.

END


End file.
